


Second Date

by Jonipony



Series: Roses Are Red [2]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: AU, M/M, Newt wears makeup, Second Date, Teresa mention, alternative universe, bold Thomas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:34:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jonipony/pseuds/Jonipony
Summary: Thomas sat on his couch staring at Newt’s number in his phone. He’d only just gotten home, and it was way too soon to text him. Thomas had never been shy, but he didn’t want to seem too eager.





	Second Date

**Author's Note:**

> Well it’s been a year and I decided to write a second part to this! Again no promises on a third part, but I did leave it open to the possibility. I tried out a new narration style with this one so I hope you like it! 
> 
> Also, I’d just like to say that I’ve recently become a big fan of the KPop group BTS and if you haven’t already, you should totally check them out. Alright that’s all sorry.

Thomas sat on his couch staring at Newt’s number in his phone. He’d only just gotten home, and it was way too soon to text him. Thomas had never been shy, but he didn’t want to seem too eager.

 

It was only 9:00, too early for bed, so he turned on the tv and flicked through the channels. He went past the horror films and chick flicks that were on for the holiday and settled on a reality show he’d never heard of. Despite having a fantastic night with Newt, he was still upset that Teresa never showed up. Instead of sitting on his couch alone on Valentines Day, he could be curled up with her watching those movies. But she stood him up, so he had to move past her. 

 

He looked back at Newt’s number, his thumbs hovering over it. He didn’t necessarily have romantic feelings for the man, at least he didn’t think so, but there was something about him. He was so friendly and charismatic. It helped that he was rather attractive as well. 

 

Thomas squeezed his eyes shut and rolled his head back. Why couldn’t he just text him? He’d never had any hesitations like this before. If he liked someone he asked them out and dealt with the consequences after. He didn’t like keeping his feelings pent up like a secret. But with Newt he didn’t even know how he felt let alone what to say. 

 

“Hey I can’t stop thinking about you and I don’t know why.” no way. “Thanks for saving me from public embarrassment but I’m still sitting alone in my apartment.” Yeah right, he couldn’t say that. If his roommate Minho we’re home instead of on his own date, maybe he wouldn’t feel so lonely. 

 

He groaned angrily and shoved the phone in his pocket. He still had no idea what was happening on tv, he really had meant to pay attention, so he turned it off and stomped from the room. He didn’t like the confusion this man brought him. Before falling asleep he made up his mind and decided to text Newt in the morning. What he would say was still a mystery. Maybe it’d come to him in his dreams. 

  
  
  


Morning came and Thomas found himself staring at his phone again. It took him 10 minutes to compose, but he finally sent something. 

 

**Text sent 7:42 am**

“Hey, it’s Thomas”

 

Thomas slowly got up and dressed for work, all the while watching his phone as if he was a teenage girl. At least once he got to work he’d be too occupied to think about it. 

  
  
  


**From Newt 10:25 am**

“Hey Tommy :) ”

 

Thomas saw the text as soon as it went through and he looked at it in disbelief. His plan to distract himself fell through, and after checking his phone every 10 minutes there was finally a reply. But what was he supposed to say back?

 

**Text sent 10:26 am**

“So… what are you up to?”

 

**From Newt 10:26 am**

“Not much, just waiting around for you to finally text me”

 

Thomas’s heart fluttered at the response, even though he knew it was supposed to be a joke. 

 

**Text sent 10:28 am**

“Ok so I’m just going to be blunt about it. I don’t know if I like you in a romantic way or anything, but I did have a good time last night and I think we could at least become friends. So if you feel the same maybe we could have lunch some time? You mentioned Tuesdays.”

 

Thomas sighed as he sent the text. He finally said it. It felt more complicated in his head than it seemed written down, but that was basically it. It was up to Newt’s interpretation now. The man didn’t reply for a few minutes and Thomas began to worry. Had he been too cold about it? Was Newt offended by it?

 

**From Newt 10:37 am**

“Sorry, I got caught by my boss. Getting right down to business huh? I like that. ;) And I’d love to get lunch, as a date or not. What about Tuesday at 11? I know a good place”

 

Thomas almost jumped out of his seat when he read the message, arousing the attention of his coworkers in the surrounding cubicles. Suddenly aware of the people around him he crouched in his chair and typed a reply. 

 

**Text sent 10:38 am**

“Sounds perfect”

 

He quickly stashed his phone out of fear of his own boss, but that didn’t stop him from overthinking the matter. Newt could have been totally fine with Thomas’s hesitation or he might have been annoyed. His tone was hard to interpret in a text, his only hint being the wink. If only they were talking face to face, then Thomas would know. But that was the point of texting, he supposed, to eventually meet in person. Thomas was always more comfortable talking. There was no time to overthink anything. Texting was the opposite, and it made him lose his confidence. But he only had to survive until tomorrow at 11; he just had to stop himself from scrutinizing every word of their conversation. 

  
  
  


It turned out that the difficult part wasn’t over analyzing texts, but figuring out what to wear. Newt sent him the address to a burger place that seemed pretty casual, but he still had to dress for work. 

 

“Minho, helllllp!” Thomas yelled in anguish as he threw yet another shirt on the floor of his room. His roommate appeared in his doorway and leaned against the frame, smirking at Thomas’s mess of a room. 

 

“Having trouble preparing for your date?” The man laughed and Thomas shot him a glare. He wasn’t in the mood for Minho’s jokes right now, this was a serious dilemma. 

 

“It’s not a date, at least I don’t think it is.” He slumped onto his bed and Minho followed suit, giving him an exaggerated comforting pat on the shoulder. 

 

“If it’s not a date then why are you stressing over it?” Minho eyed him. He had a point. 

 

“Well he’s only seen me dressed up for that fancy restaurant, I can’t just show up in boring old work clothes. I actually want to look good, not like a nerd.”

 

“Hey. I get you man, all I’m saying is if you care this much that probably means you like him,” Minho said as he started rifling through Thomas’s closet. 

 

“And I told you I don’t know if I like him, I just met him yesterday!” Thomas flopped onto his back and put the future of his fashion choices in Minho’s hands. It wouldn’t be the first time. 

 

“How long did you know Teresa before you asked her out? If I recall correctly it was only four days.”

 

“Teresa’s different. Plus she stood me up so we see how well that went for me,” Thomas rolled his eyes in exasperation. Sometimes Minho drove him crazy. 

 

“Whatever you say Thomas. I think I’ve got your outfit though.” Thomas sat up and crossed his legs to see Minho’s proposal. “I think you could get away with these black jeans at work, with this faded yellow polo. And then you bring this gray jacket to put on for your lunch and you can take it off again after.” He held the clothes up to himself for Thomas to see them together. 

 

“Hmm, that could work. I’ll have to avoid my boss with those jeans, but I don’t think anyone else will mind. Thanks Min!” He jumped up and took the clothes. 

 

“As payment I’ll be stealing this for tomorrow,” Minho said, stooping to pick up the shirt he always took from Thomas. Thomas would just give it to him, except he thought he looked better in it than Minho. “You’re going to wanna clean up your room though.” He gestured to the rest of the clothes strewn about the floor. “In case you wanna bring him home after!” Minho winked and dodged Thomas’s punch. 

 

“How many times do I have to tell you, we’re going for lunch. On a Tuesday. I’m not bringing him home to have sex!” Thomas yelled and he pushed Minho from the room. 

 

“You have a type Thomas, and with dudes it’s tall blondes!” Minho laughed as he walked down the hall. So what if he had a type. That doesn’t mean he’s in love with everyone that falls under it. He doesn’t even need to be offended by Minho’s jokes, it’s not like he would be embarrassed if he did like Newt anyway. 

  
  
  


Thomas couldn’t concentrate on his work all morning. He was finally going to see Newt again. It seemed weird to be so excited to see a man he only just met, yet he was anyway. He bounced his leg under his desk in an attempt to get rid of some energy and watched the clock. When it finally reached 10:45 he got up from his desk and headed towards the door. 

 

“Hey Jeff, I’m going to take a lunch break. Cover for me if I’m late?” He asked his coworker as he passed his cubicle. Thomas had done the same for him in the past and Jeff owed him. 

 

When he got to his car, Thomas put on the jacket and silently asked it for good luck. Why was he nervous when there was no reason to be? They got along really well on Valentines so today shouldn't be any different.  

 

The restaurant looked like a hipster place from the outside and Thomas wasn’t surprised to see people taking pictures of their food when he walked inside. He skipped the ordering line and looked around the room to find Newt. When he got to the table Newt smiled and waved, but Thomas just stared at him, transfixed. 

 

“Uh, you ok there Tommy?” Newt asked, snapping Thomas out of his stupor. He had to shake his head and clear his throat before speaking. 

 

“Um, yeah sorry. It’s just that somehow you look even hotter than you did the other night and it threw me off guard,” Thomas stammered as he sat down. Newt was wearing a maroon button up with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows and the top button undone. Thomas tried not to stare, but his efforts were fruitless. “And are you even wearing makeup?”

 

“Ah, yeah, I dabble with eyeshadow sometimes,” Newt said with a hint of unsureness in his voice. 

 

“Well I think it looks cool.” He smiled, wanting Newt to know he wasn’t judging him. The eyeshadow lightly complemented Newt’s pail skin, and if he hadn’t been staring, Thomas might not have even noticed it. 

 

“Thank you. You’re looking pretty good yourself if I can repay the compliment.” he winked and looked Thomas up and down with an exaggerated head movement. “As promised, these are for you,” he said, producing a small bouquet of roses from under the table. Thomas grinned and took the flowers. He had almost forgotten about the deal they made outside the restaurant. 

 

They got up to order and spent the whole time talking. Thomas was so engrossed in their conversation that he didn’t notice the time passing as they waited for their food. Newt worked full time at small consulting firm. His hours were never consistent except on Tuesdays and weekends when he didn’t work at all. He’d also spent the majority of his life in London, but moved to America for college. 

 

“So tell me more about your brother. You said his name is Chuck right?” Newt asked, easily filling a slight lull in the conversation. 

 

“Yeah, we’re about five years apart so he’s still in high school. Sometimes I feel kinda bad living so far away from them because I know he looks up to me. Whenever I do see him he talks non stop about anything you could possibly think of,” Thomas rambled. 

 

“Sounds like you miss him,” Newt commented. He put his elbow on the table and rested his chin on his hand. Thomas noticed his blond hair glistening in the sun coming through the large windows, and how his eyes seemed to soften when he spoke. He looked perfectly content to just sit and watch Thomas talk. If Thomas didn’t already know Newt’s personality he would say it was almost suspicious. 

 

“Yeah I do. I can’t imagine what it would be like to be in a whole different country though. Is it weird being away from a twin?” 

 

“Yeah I guess. Sonya and I were really close when we were little. But obviously as the physical distance widens so does the emotional one. We do text a lot though and sometimes it feels like she’s really standing right next to me, poking me in the ribs or something… But that’s life I guess. You can’t stay huddled with your family forever,” Newt said confidently and shifted his weight in his seat. He seemed to have given the topic a lot of thought in the past and Thomas knew he was saying what he truly believed. 

 

“Can I ask why you decided to be my fake date the other night?” Thomas asked. He’d been wondering ever since Newt sat down across from him at the restaurant and he couldn’t wait any longer. 

 

“Well, I was just doing some errands in the area and I saw you through the window sitting by yourself. So I decided that if you were still alone by the time I was walking back I’d come save you from at least the embarrassment of being stood up.” He explained easily as if he’d been expecting the question. 

 

“Well I’m glad you did. I was about to leave and go cry myself to sleep or something when you came,” Thomas laughed. 

 

“Glad I could help. If you don’t mind me asking, who stood you up? From what I can tell, you’re really fun to hang out with.”

 

“This girl Teresa. We work in the same office but I don’t know her that well. I guess I’m just telling myself I didn’t actually like her that much,” Thomas said. He didn’t really want to talk about her with Newt. Somehow Newt seemed to understand this and changed the subject. 

  
  
  


They talked for a while longer until Thomas reluctantly checked the time. 

 

“I better be getting back to work,” he said, frowning at Newt. “I wish I didn’t though, this was really fun.” They stood up and threw away their garbage on the way to the door. 

 

“Yeah it was. I don’t want you to get in trouble with your boss though. How about I text you latter?”

 

“Yeah, I’d like that.” Thomas smiled and they walked their separate ways. Date number two was definitely a success. 


End file.
